ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
Okay, make your siggie page and your user page now please :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, I couldn't understand the last part, and I will, just wait! lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol! HAve you made your user page? And you dont have to stay on WOFW....we could give Arti Birchy and Star rights, and let them have it, and move all of our stuff over here....I'm sure Eagle will come...and so will Wild....and then they can run it however thay want...and you can have rights here....[[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay But this wiki is just the same as WOFW was [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I hope most of them will join here. (Except for those ones who complained and Bird (she already said she's not joining, so we'll have to rework the collab)) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but you may be (besides Bird) the only user there... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Duck! Wait! Okay? I will give you rights as soon as I'm done. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well too bad :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :) Dont forget your siggie [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) And you did it again :O [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes you are xD You now have BCrat rights [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 17:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, whatever you want, I dont care anymore [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 17:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thats okat, I put it on the unblock message/reason thing ^.^ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) So sup? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Getting all the pics I need uploaded [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Man, I've only been up an hour xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) So....are you gonna bring all your stuff over here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you like the work mark? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The wordmark...do you like it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The thing next to the Nav Bar [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you like it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Crystal made it :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay...I've already seen it...[[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) No, she said since I was gonna leave, that she was gonna leave. She's on here now....sorry .__. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) No, I left them just in case she decided to stay [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Where'd you go on chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Do it again xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm almost done redoning the new three :D there's no more applepaw or moonpaw [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 21:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I've removed or heavily edited bird's sections [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 02:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 02:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) What's wrong? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 02:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You seem distant :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 02:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okie! :) You need ta go to sleep :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 03:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh.....okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :| [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I had a lot of stuffs on meh stories... over 130 pages so thats that section right off the bat... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm listening to Ke$ha :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Who do you/what kind of music do you listen to? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol, really? Thats gross :P Like Gospil? Gospile? Gosssplie? Or how ever you speel it (Lol total fail) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The first part was a joke and te last part was an acctual question.... :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool...I guess [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I see that... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) So ummmm...what about chat?... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I saw [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ducky! :) Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Like a meh new siggie? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 16:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 18:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) To make it easier to see [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 18:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nothing mutch too. I have no ideas for my story T^T Weißpelz 19:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Huh? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh... T^T It dosen't matter.^^ Weißpelz 19:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) My internet is dying D: Weißpelz 19:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool...I guess.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm not a sports kinda person....most gays arn't..... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, I never said you couldn't vote against.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 22:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) K [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 23:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ummm....not right now, I'm about to go eat dinner....I might finish (O should I say start) the info page later tonight after I read like, fourteen billion Wikipedia pages on Irish/Schottish mythology....then I will... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 23:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I plan on it... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 23:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thnx! ��Crystalheart��⤖The Hunger Games! ⤖ 00:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Inless you've changed it again in the last five minutes, I already have. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 00:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It's cool... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 00:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) No probs. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 13:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC)